Maura Doyle (A Killers Daughter)
by kenziestar
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you were raised by Paddy instead of Arthur and Constance?"Just a short preview to see if it will survive out in the population.
1. Chapter 1

**Just putting this little _preview_ out to see if any one will catch it or will it fall to the bottom. _Please review_ and let me know if I should continue and or if this story has potential. Thanks and Happy Reading! Kenziestar**

 **Disclaimer: nothing**

* * *

Jane and Maura have just finished moving all of Jane's belongings into her very small room in Frankie's apartment, when Jane suddenly speaks up.

"Hey Maura."

"Yes Jane?"

"Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you were raised by Paddy instead of Arthur and Constance?"

"I can't say I have. why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just asking,"

"Okay." And just as quick as the conversation had started it was over. Later that evening as Maura was getting ready for bed the question had been sitting in the fore front of her thoughts 'What if I was raised by Paddy instead of Constance and Arthur?'Maura falls asleep with thinking about how different her life would have been with a different upbringing.


	2. First Day of School pt 1

_**I am so so sorry it took so long to post this chapter but better late than never right? No? Okay any here you go next chapter!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **I still own nothing but the plot.**_

 _ ***Kenziestar***_

* * *

The next day Maura wakes excited to start her first day of school.

"Daddy wake up you have to take me to school!"

"Go away Maura, I'm tired."

"But daddy!" Maura says pouting.

"Adelaide! I said go!"

 _{It's Abigail. And I know exactly who to call.}_ Maura thought stomping her little feet and marching out of her father's room to get herself ready for school.

"Where exactly do you think you are going young lady?" Paddy says as Maura is getting ready to walk out the door.

"I'm going to school." Maura says before unlocking the front door.

"And how are you going to get there exactly?" Paddy says just as there is a knock at the door.

"That's how." Maura says as Paddy opens the reviling one very upset Aunt Constance.

"Hello Patrick. Hello dear." Constance says reaching down to hug Maura.

"Hello Constance, to what do I owe the surprise?" Paddy ask as he closes the door behind the woman.

"I received a phone call this morning from Maura saying that you wouldn't wake up, so she called me to take her to school which I am more than happy to do. I am her godmother after all."

"I am perfectly capable of taking my daughter to school Constance."

"I not saying you are less than capable of taking Maura to school Patrick." Constance says guiding Maura to exit the house and head towards her car.

"Bye daddy." Maura says as Constance opens the car door for her.

"Have a nice day at school Maura." Paddy says as he watches Constance and Maura roll out of the driveway towards Maura's school.

"So are you excited about your first day of school dear?" Constance asks Maura who is contently staring out the backseat window.

"Yes ma'am. I can't wait to meet my teacher and all the other children my age and make friends!" Maura says smiling at her godmother through the rearview mirror.

"You haven't met your teacher? I believe you were to have met your teacher weeks ago." Constance says know but not wanting to guess why Maura was not able to meet her teacher before hand.

"Because daddy was busy." Maura says turning her gaze to her hands that are lying in her lap just as they pull into the student drop-off at the school.

"Would you like me to come in with you dear?"

"No thank you I'll manage." Maura says unbuckling her seatbelt.

"May I have a hug first?" Constance says exiting the car to assist the little girl.

"You have a great day in school okay? You call me if your father does not arrive to pick you up within an thirty minutes after you are released this afternoon." The older woman says help Maura put her backpack on.

"Of course Aunt Constance, Au revoir." Maura says showing Constance that she was listening in their weekly studies in french before she had started school.

"Au revoir moi petit amour." Constance says watching the little girl walk towards the school not once looking back. Showing how far above her tender age of six she really was.

When Maura enters the school she wishes that she had let her godmother come in with her as she takes in the large number of people in the building. She sees signs pointing and saying go to the gymnasium. So she does jumping in behind a very pregnant woman and her daughter.

"Ma it's my first day I don't want to seem like a baby with you walking me to the gym. I can get there by myself!" The girl with wild raven colored hair says while stopping in the middle of the hallway causing Maura, who was busy reading signs for direction, to collide into her sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. It's my fault." Maura apologizes getting up and then reaching down to assist the other girl.

"I don't need your help!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You apologize to that girl right now."

"What for? She said it was her fault, why do I have to apologize?" Jane says crossing her arms over her chest with a defiant look in her eyes.

"For stopping in the middle of the hallway for no good reason is why."

"I'm sorry for stopping in the middle of the hallway for no good reason." Jane mumbles barely audibly.

"Don't say it to me say it to.. I'm sorry sweetheart what's your name?" The woman says moving her large stomach to the side in order to look at Maura.

"Maura Adelaide Doyle." Maura says looking at the woman.

"Hello Maura, I'm Angela this is Jane and in here is baby Frankie." The woman now known as Angela says pointing at her swollen womb.

"Hello Mrs. Angela Hello Jane. She really doesn't need to apologize. It really was my fault I should have been paying attention." Maura says feeling bad for causing Jane too get scolded.

"You're so proper and so respectable. I have to tell your mother what a great job she is doing. Where is she dear."

"I don-" She goes to say she doesn't know but she is cut off by someone picking her. She is slightly panicked, but calms as she hears her godmothers voice.

"Where did you go? I was so worried about you dear." Constance says holding on to her goddaughter as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"You must be Maura's mom. Hi I'm Angela Jane's mom. Our daughters had a bit of a collision and ended up on the floor."

"Really!? Maura honey are you okay?" Constance says putting Maura down to hold her at arm's length, looking her over for any signs of obvious distress. Not finding any she pulls the girl back into her arm's.

"I'm fine mother. You can put me down now, I am capable of walking on my own." Maura says wiggling to be let go.

"Of course darling. Oh how rude of me. Let me properly introduce myself, Constance Isles." Constance says shaking Angela's hand.

"How is it that you're name is Isles and Mauras is Doyle?"

"That is because I'm not married to her father." Constance says, skirting around the truth so easily causing Maura to chuckle under breath. Her godmother had taught her from the moment she started talking in full sentences that lying was wrong and those who lied would be punished. Just then the hallway erupted into a silence as the speakers in the hallway comes alive telling everyone to start filing into the gym.

"Well I just wanted to tell you how respectful and proper you're little girl is compared to my Janie. You have a great first day Maura." Angela says reaching down to grab Jane's hand only to have it yanked out of her grasp.

"I hope to speak with you again as well Angela." Constance says feelling a small hand grab her hand, she looks down to see Maura looking up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you come in? I said I would manage." Maur asks genuinely perplexed.

"I'm your godmother which makes me your mother, and a mother always knows when her child is truly in need of help my dear." Constance says smiling down at her goddaughter.


	3. Coming Soon

Hey guys . I'm really trying to bounce back from somethings that happened that took my away from my stories. I'm trying to balance new life and new adjustments and it's really hard. My stories are my copying mechanism, they are the only thing I have left of my old lif. But this is just to let you know that I have not given up and I'm still writing for my stories, even if it's just a sentence a day.

I'm trying to update all of the ongoing stories at once, and they should hopefully be up within this month. Thanks for sticking in here with me. You don't know how much it means to me.

KS


	4. First Day of School pt 2

**_Okay don't kill me, my life isn't going as I expected it to, and it has lift me mentally and emotionally blocked from my stories so here is something to keep you and me going._**

 _ **Ps. This might seem like a bipolar person wrote this but itsit's not just me in two different mindesets, maybe it was then. Idk happy reading anyway!**_

 _"Why did you come in? I said I could manage." Maur asks genuinely perplexed._

 _"I'm your godmother which makes me your mother, and a mother always knows when her child is truly in need my dear." Constance says smiling down at her goddaughter_.

"Does that mean I can call you mom?" Maura asks, her eyes shining with hope at the thought of kind of having a someone to call mom.

"Of course you can honey. Now let's go find out who you're teacher is, yes?" Constance asks reaching her hand out for Maura's, leading them both to the gymnasiam. About five minutes after all the greetings and teacher introductions Maura is finally called down to met her teacher she now knows as Miss. Martin. At first Constance is shocked at how much Maura resembles this woman but soon pushes it aside to pay attention to Maura.

"Hello, my name is Maura Doyle. It's very nice to meet you Miss. Martin." Maura says holding her hand out to her new teacher. But as she does Constance notices how pale and stiff the woman became when Maura said 'Doyle'.

"Are you feeling okay Miss?" Maura asks noticing this too.

"Oh...Um...Yes I'm fine sweetheart. It's just that name, never mind that. Hello Maura it's very nice to meet you as well."

"Constance Isles, Maura's mother." Constance says holding her hand out to the other woman.

"Hello,it's nice to meet you Constance, Hope me though, are you the same Constance Isles that is having an art gallery opening tonight?" Hope asks while shaking Constance's hand just as the last students are called down to meet their teachers.

"Yes I am, I would be delighted to have Mauras teacher be there."

"Okay parent's I know it's hard but it's time for you to say goodbye to your students. It's time for them to start their first day of school."

"Mon amour, you have a great first day." Constance says looking down at her little girl.

"Je t'aime mama. Will you or daddy be picking me up this afternoon?"

"I'm not sure amour. Just look for you're father or myself. Okay, no one else. Comprenez vous?"

"Oui ie comprends. Did I say it right?"

Oui mon petit amour. You said it perfectly. Now go on with Ms. Martin." Constance says pointing Maura in the direction of her teacher.

"Au revoir, mama."

"Au revoir, mon cher." Constance says watching Maura walk towards her teacher and classmates.

"I hear it's always hardest the first time, and it gets easier. I hope it's true cause I don't think I could do this any more time." Angela says as she wobbles towards Constance. One hand resting on her swollen belly the other on her back.

"Well with our daughter's in the same class I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other, Connie." Angela says, surprising Constance with both the nickname and saying their daughter's share the same class. As Constance looks closer at the class, she spots the head of unruly clurs she knows now belongs to Jane Rizzoli.

"I supposed so, Ang." Constance says still looking the little girls talking and giggling only as children can.

Meanwhile the girls were trying to figure out nicknames for each other.

"Well your names start with md snd my nonna says that means doctor so I'm going to call you doc." Jane says looking at her new friend.

"Well your names start with jr, so I'm going to call you junior."

"Okay l, but only we can use the names, no one else. Deal?"

"Deal, junior."

"Deal, doc."

And just like that without knowing they what it would do to them in the future, they developed a friendship that would last a lifetime.

When the day comes to an end Jane and Maura walk to the front of the school to wait for their parents. Soon after Hope comes out to wait with the little girls. And not long after that Angela comes to collect Jane.

"Mauras my new best friend and we're going to friends forever. She said so herself" Jane says when she thinks Maura can't hear her.

"So Maura, will your mommy be picking you up or will it be your daddy?"

"I don't know Ms. Martin. Mommy said ifdaddy isn't here after thirty minutes to call her, and she will be here in five minutes."

"Well you won't have to be calling your aunt Constance at all Maura." Paddy says walking up the steps of the school. Only stopped dead in his tracks when he looks closer at the woman standing next to his daughter playing with her hair.

"Hope." He says almost a whisper.

"You know at first I thought I was just making myself see what I wanted when she told me her name was Maura Doyle. And now here you are, coming to pick up a little girl the same age as our little girl would have been. Patrick please tell me I'm going crazy. Tell me that I'm reading too much into this and that I didn't miss five years of my daughters life because you lied to me."

"I did it to protect you Hope. Both of you." He says looking down at Maura, knowing she would never forgive him after this.

"You know Ms. Martin daddy?"

"Yeah Iknow her. You would to if I hadn't taken her away from her when you were a baby." He can see that her little brain is already starting to comprehend what is being said. And when she looks up at Hope wide eyes he knows she understands.

"Your my real mommy?" She asks and all of Hopes willpower disappears and she had her little girl in her arms, remembering the last time she held her, it was the day Paddy had told her their daughter had died.

"You are a cruel man Patrick Doyle. Because of you I lost five years of my child's life. I should do the same to you."

"You should but you won't if you want to see her again. You can see her on weekends. Now put her down so we can go." After several minutes pass she complies and puts Maura down.

"Want to go with you." Maura says looking at her mother.

"I want you to come with me too but you can't. Not yet anyway." Hope says bending down, runing a hand across her daughters face, a bittersweet smile playing on both their faces.

"I love you so much baby girl." Hope says giving the little girl one last hug.

"I love you too momma."Maura says and reluctantly released her hold on the mother she got back.

"I'll be waiting for her tomorrow morning for school Patrick." Hope says, all the love and sweetness one from her voice.

"Constance will be dropping her off and picking her up from now own."

Its then that Maura remembers, she has everything she wanted twice fold. Two loving mothers.

And a father.


	5. Breaking News

I've never been a fan of long explanations or excuses.

I have a bit of writers block so until further notice this story is on pause.

But there will be some new stories posted in its absence.

Think of it as a season break like they do on the T.v shows.

Until next season

(whenever that maybe)


End file.
